


缺乏

by XXZZXXZZXX



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXZZXXZZXX/pseuds/XXZZXXZZXX
Summary: CP：Fits(金东彦)×ILLICIT(朴帝珉)预警：OOC、站街梗、OWau
Relationships: FITS | Kim Dong-Eun｜ILLICIT | Park Je-Min
Kudos: 1





	缺乏

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很雷真的很雷挺久之前xjb写的时间线混乱就看着图一乐吧555  
> 微博上有配图

缺乏

“PINGU 184/64 可定可双 01 空降”  
自从退伍之后，就很少清理社交账号上形形色色的好友了。

但看到这条消息时的我，用眼前一亮形容不至于，但属实被吸引了继续浏览的欲望。  
不会是他吧。难道是他么。  
脑子还沉醉在纠结里的我，手指却欠思考地点开了这条动态下的图片。

确实是朴帝珉。  
一时间，奇异的惊讶冲刷掉应有的理智。  
以他的年纪来说，似乎用童稚形容已经不恰当了。但图片上染着乖僻的深亚麻色的男人却依然像少年一样，抱着玩偶，摆出拍那些吸引男人的姿势。  
毕竟是公开的社交软件平台，没有过度露骨的内容，但看到这里我的下体明显已经跳动着半勃了。

点开发布者的个人信息，我没有给他打备注名，他的昵称仅填写了A一个字母。

我问他关于Pingu。  
他热情地报价给我，询问我的地址，稍后分享了更富色情意味的照片。  
我单手回复着他确定时间确定地点。想象着把朴帝珉拥入怀中的温柔触感，很快就射了出来。

朴帝珉在做外围这件事对我来说有一些让我觉得，真可笑。  
他曾是我在SD的同事，暗影守望在韩国的秘密行动部队。而战争“结束”后，守望先锋解散，暗影守望失去最高指挥官，随即崩解。  
虽然我和朴帝珉早在SD任职时就为了那些大义凛然做过不少脏事。但他沦为这种职业还是令人意想不到。  
MEKA部队并不隶属守望先锋，它是国防机构的独立组织，他们负责抗击外来的智械侵略者––“鬼神”。而SD是暗影守望在政治渗透后秘密产生的行动部队，组成复杂，用最原始粗旷的逻辑为守望先锋坚持的正义开道，解决渗透在这个国家内部的敌对势力与潜藏的迫害者。  
也因为如此，首尔即使在世界动荡的年代，还是维系着声色恢弘的繁荣。

不知道朴帝珉在被曾经保护过的土地，做上这种职业，再被侵犯的时候是什么感受。  
我不由得有些心疼起来，但每当我心疼时，我又觉得他是自找的。  
还在一起时我就无数次尝试劝他和我去做智械走私吧。已经无名无姓了，既要躲避暗影守望残党的清剿，又想要生计要立足现实；一起离开这里是最好的。  
战争结束了，没有人再需要守望先锋，没有人再知道暗影守望，SD也同样只有湮灭的命运。世界是一个巨大的乌托邦，不需要再有执行正义的人。

朴帝珉却一次又一次拒绝我，打击我，滔滔不绝地用人畜无害地口吻讲那些他的自以为是，用像喜剧动画里的主角的那种思维来跟我沟通。  
每当这时我气得无可奈何时都会选择把所有话都变成吻然后操到他不能发出求饶以外的声音。

我像第一次约会一样精心打扮甚至挑选了礼物，  
我希望我能给朴帝珉留下一个好印象，不得不说我是第一次招嫖，然后我不由得觉得紧张了。

房间门铃被摁响。

朴帝珉身着少年气息的白色卫衣，修身的深色长裤让他看起来就像什么到处乱跑的高中生。  
但他化了精致的少年妆，让我一看就硬的那种。  
他认出了我，他脸上标准的含蓄微笑很快变成惊讶。  
“东彦？……”  
我一时有些失智地立即搂住他关上房门抱着他来到床上。  
他轻得不太想他，他曾经有分明少年的重量，但现在就好像易碎的水晶一样可以轻易击碎。  
“为什么是你？”  
“帝珉啊。”我把他压在身下想把他的卫衣扯掉。  
“别用那么恶心的语气叫我。你喜欢什么姿势想怎么玩都可以说，别这样。”  
他毕竟服役过很久，他稍用力推开我，迟钝了一会儿。又低着头迅速地撩起卫衣脱掉。  
“ILLICIT真是敬业。”我的喉结鼓动。  
他穿着透视的蕾丝内衣，黑色蕾丝下粉色的乳头若隐若现。  
“满足你了吗？老板。”  
“怎么做这个了？嘻嘻。”  
“如果不满意我现在把钱给你，别说了。”  
“满意了又怎么样？好久没有见到你了呢。”  
我在和朴帝珉分道扬镳之后也没有禁欲太久，但即使就算是最甜蜜的日子也没有见过朴帝珉这样放浪无比淫贱的穿着，他的腰间露出渔网袜的袜边，我匆匆地解开他的腰带协助他脱掉裤子。

他是真空的，被网格轻轻压制着的下体和小穴在我面前一览无遗。  
我硬得难忍甚至失去扩张的耐心，我和他接吻，想念他柔软的口腔，舔过他的白皙皮肤，隔着薄薄的蕾丝咬他的乳头，我掏出滚烫的下体在他的股间慢慢地模拟性交的动作，  
“帝珉现在怎么会是这样子呢。”  
他不再说话。  
“这里有想过我吗？”  
我想了更些刺激他的话，但似乎说出来也更影响我的性欲。  
迎接我的是朴帝珉略显尴尬的沉默。

我停止了想继续抚摸朴帝珉皮肤的欲望，我害怕他发现我的手在颤抖。

沉默过后，朴帝珉猝不及防地抓过我的手，握着我的手指含进嘴里舔弄起来。

“有，快来插我吧。哥哥”  
朴帝珉还是主动地掰开自己的小穴摆出迎接我的姿势。  
朴帝珉陌生得可怕，但没有人能拒绝这种致命诱惑。即使不是朴帝珉我也会这么做。我的下体获得独立意识般冲击了进去，他应该是在之前就给自己扩张过，小穴里也事先就涂抹了润滑液，我进入得无比顺畅，一捅到底。  
会呼吸的小穴紧紧地夹着我的鸡吧随着我粗暴的动作找出一种节奏律动。他叫床的声音又酥又媚。我很快就爽得难以呼吸头皮发麻想要内射他。

内心复杂的情绪被快感打败，不得不说操他太爽了，确信这具身体仍是熟悉的他时，一种失而复得的幻觉洋溢着幸福的欺诈让我难以停止了。

我拔出来很想射的时候，他转过身拉着我的手让我扶住他的腰，就伏跪了下去。  
后入的姿势让我的鸡吧感受到了无死角的极致紧致禁忌的高热快感，  
我狠狠地抽插着尽量让快感盖住心痛。  
“东彦……啊……慢一点……”  
朴帝珉一手给自己手淫，一只手试图支持自己，“呜呜…”  
最终朴帝珉放弃了支持把脸埋在被子里发出甜腻的哭腔。

说实话我不想朴帝珉这么顺从，他反抗一下也可以，说讨厌我也可以。  
我在射进去的时候喘息着俯到他耳边说了些胡话。又在说完的瞬间强迫自己忘掉。  
我期待了一小会儿朴帝珉对那些话的回应，比如还可以再开始、承认其实他过得不好，希望得到我的帮助 等等。  
但朴帝珉除了发出娇嗔的喘息以外什么都没有说，他也许像我选择说完就忘记一样，他听完也立马忘了。。  
我觉得被轻视，而自己是愈发幼稚的。  
那天我和朴帝珉又做了几次，射精过度的不应让我有点突然得脆弱。我和他有些交流但我却不敢再说什么逾越当前身份的话。

我受伤的心无以复加地随着皮肤的热度下降。

等我醒来的时候朴帝珉已经离开了，没有留下任何关于他的。  
我面对着恼怒的情绪感受着孤独。心脏突然疼得要死，后悔自己还是在缺乏，缺乏对他的爱和关心。

我在脑海里反复确认那块刻着ILLICIT和FITS的SD集体墓碑，告诉自己结束了；一次又一次。

后来那个叫A的又来找过我，问我还需要什么样的服务。他应有尽有。我说我要pingu，他热情地立马接受了转账，过了几个小时却又退款给我说pingu已经不做线上空降了。我提示A给我一些有偿信息，但也没有得到可靠的答案。

我匆匆地继续着应该做的和不应该做的，我甚至觉得我病了，脑子里出现了两种矛盾的想法。前者告诉我去找朴帝珉吧，除非朴帝珉在反侦察我，不然怎么会找不到呢；后者告诉我还会再遇到朴帝珉的。


End file.
